User talk:Pureromblomanon
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Brecio Fajutnao, Jr. page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Afil (talk) 00:09, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Dates for Brix's parents Hello! I had given Brix's parents the benefit of the doubt, as we generally do for people not known to have died. However, as they are now stated to have died we should include their birth and death years in their page names in the standard manner, as well as filling the dates in on the birth and death fields of the form. Please do what you can on your next visit. Kind regards. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:19, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Warning Please don't vandalize pages like Charles Philip Windsor, Prince of Wales (1948)‎ or you will get banned. Thurstan (talk) 07:05, February 1, 2015 (UTC)